


Dans les tranchées

by Cindy_van_wilder



Series: Lupinades [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Lupin (TV 2021), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Death, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Physical Abuse, War, animal suffering, car crash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_van_wilder/pseuds/Cindy_van_wilder
Summary: Second opus de la série des Lupinades (cliquez sur le lien ci-dessus pour voir toutes les autres oeuvres dans ce registre )"Dans les tranchées" suit le parcours de Firmin, jeune soldat allié luttant contre les armées du Miroir. Il ne rêve que de rentrer au pays. Hélas pour lui, une attaque soudaine va bouleverser ses rêves et aspirations...Texte complet, la 3e Lupinade est en cours d'écriture !
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, offscreen - Relationship
Series: Lupinades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135736
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

DANS LES TRANCHEES

Le chat agonisait en silence. De toute manière, il n’avait jamais été très bavard, songea Firmin. Il se détourna de la bête, qui continuait à le fixer de ses yeux jaunes. Deux puits de souffrance. Raoul se serait moqué de lui en le voyant aussi ému par le sort d’un animal. Depuis trois ans qu’il survivait dans les tranchées, qu’il voyait ses camarades se faire dégommer par les mitrailleuses et les grenades, il n’allait quand même pas pleurer pour un chat ! Et pour une de _ces_ bestioles en plus ! Firmin haussa les épaules : Raoul, le fort en gueule, le « Rouge » comme le surnommaient les camarades – un surnom qui lui valait la désapprobation des gradés – n’hésitait jamais à lui faire part de son avis. Même si Firmin n’avait rien demandé. Il n’empêchait : le sort du félin continuait à le tourmenter. Ce dernier avait traversé le _no man’s land_ deux jours auparavant, se faufilant avec une facilité déconcertante entre les cratères gorgés d’eau, les cadavres pourrissants en plein air. Alors qu’il atteignait les lignes alliées, il avait été soufflé par l’explosion d’un obus. Son corps frêle couleur de suie avait été projeté dans les barbelés aux de la tranchée. Le capitaine Frémond avait aussitôt ordonné à Firmin d’enlever le message codé, dissimulé dans le collier de cuir autour du cou de l’animal.

— Et hâtez-vous, bon sang !

Avec des mains tremblantes, il s’était exécuté. Et le chat avait choisi ce moment pour lui souffler une prière :

— Achève-moi.

Deux jours que cette supplique hantait Firmin. Deux jours qu’il ne cessait d'y penser, enfoncé jusqu’au nez dans sa vieille cape, que la pluie perçait trop facilement. Il frissonna : l'eau boueuse, qui avait envahi le fond de la tranchée, menaçait maintenant les abris où s'étaient réfugiés les soldats. Peu à peu, elle se glissait dans les recoins, atteignait les stocks de vivres. Firmin détestait ces périodes d'inactivité forcée, où rien ne venait le distraire, où il passait des heures à contempler le niveau de l'eau et à entendre les râles des blessés, abandonnés dans le _no man’s land_ qui s'étendait entre eux et les armées du Miroir, à la merci des tireurs. Les suppliques s’envolaient, désespérées, dans l’air gelé de ce mois de mars :

— Achevez-moi ! Pitié !

— J’ai mal !

— Au secours !

Si Firmin sortait vivant de cet enfer, il s’était promis de réaliser beaucoup de choses. Revoir son village, oser demander la main de Marie, prendre la direction de la ferme. Mais oublier la guerre, les mourants, la vermine, les couteaux des nettoyeurs de tranchées, il n’y songeait même pas.

* * *

Un flot continu lui coulait à présent dans la nuque, il grogna d'inconfort. Il en venait même à souhaiter que le capitaine donne enfin l'ordre de monter au front. Tout plutôt que cette attente misérable sans autre point d’intérêt que ce maudit chat qui refusait de crever.

_Non, je ne t’achèverai pas, sale bestiole!_

Si encore Raoul était à ses côtés… Mais le « Rouge » s'était fait remarquer une fois de trop et le capitaine l’avait collé pour corvée. Ou Lucien. Firmin sourit en pensant à son autre camarade. Au contraire de Raoul, qui donnait de la voix pour deux, Lucien n'élevait jamais le ton. Il parlait à un rythme égal, tel le balancier d'un métronome. Sans se l'avouer, Firmin était fasciné. Lui que l’avis de mobilisation avait cueilli à dix-huit ans, alors qu'il se rendait aux champs avec le paternel, demeurait à la fois envieux et admiratif devant son ami. Un professeur d'école ! Voilà qui posait un homme ! Raoul se moquait volontiers de Lucien, aussi frêle qu'un bouleau, et de ses mains manucurées. Il aimait se la jouer joli cœur, fier à bras, exhibant ses muscles de métalleux. Mais Lucien, d’un sourire, d’un bon mot, le reléguait à l'arrière-plan dans l'esprit de Firmin. Ah, si Lucien se trouvait à ses côtés, il aurait tôt fait d’oublier ce chat!

_Achève-moi._

Mais Lucien se trouvait sur son lit, atteint par un mal qui lui bouffait l’esprit à petit feu. Depuis des semaines, Firmin le retrouvait immobile, allongé sur son lit, fixant un point de son regard vide. Comme s’il avait pu oublier cette guerre et les morts. Comme s’il avait trouvé un refuge secret qu'il refusait de partager avec quiconque. Il ne parlait plus, se contentait de hocher la tête quand on lui posait une question. Il ne réagissait même plus aux ordres. Frémond l’avait menacé du tribunal militaire pour insubordination avant de l’envoyer à l’infirmerie en désespoir de cause. L’infirmier avait haussé les épaules : les cas comme celui-là se multipliaient ces derniers temps. Traumatismes, avait-il murmuré avant de diriger son attention vers d’autres malades. Firmin ne pouvait pourtant pas se résigner : il avait envie de prendre son ami aux épaules et de le secouer très fort dans ces moments-là. Peut-être qu’alors, Lucien reviendrait et qu'il l’emmènerait aussi avec lui.

_Quelles bêtises! Mon pauvre, t'as pas deux sous de bon sens dans ta cervelle!_

Il se renfrogna devant la voix du paternel. Même à cinq cents bornes d'ici, le vieux continuait à lui pourrir la vie. Un miaulement pitoyable le sortit de ses pensées. Firmin lâcha quelques jurons bien sentis. La bête trouvait encore la force d’appeler, c'était impensable !

* * *

Le clairon annonçant la relève de la garde le fit sursauter. Il grimaça en pensant qu’il devait quitter son abri et franchir la mer tumultueuse, couleur de glaise, qui s’agitait à ses pieds.

Il n’avait guère le choix, cependant. Hernandez, vêtu des bottes prises sur le cadavre d'un soldat ennemi quelques jours plus tôt, avançait à grandes foulées, pressé de rejoindre l’abri. Et derrière lui venait un bleuet. Une recrue fraîchement débarquée de son Auvergne natale dans le cœur de la guerre. Hernandez s’empressa de prendre la place de Firmin, laissant le cadet patauger dans la boue. Ce dernier ne s’en aperçut même pas : il fixait le chat pris au piège des barbelés avec de grands yeux. Firmin, qui rejoignait son baraquement à grands pas, l’entendit demander à Hernandez :

— Dis, c’est vrai ce qu’on raconte ? Ils parlent vraiment ?

Firmin leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune soldat lui avait posé la même question, le premier soir de son arrivée. Il s'était contenté de grogner un « ouais », mal à l'aise devant ce cadet qui avec sa bouille rose et ses boutons, lui rappelait une jeunesse perdue, envolée. Oui, les chats parlaient vraiment. Oui, ils étaient des espions au service des alliés. Là, Monsieur était-il content ? Firmin l’avait planté, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

_Encore un peu et il me demandait si je n’avais pas vu ces fichus piafs !_

Les piafs en question étaient les oiseaux-incendie, des bêtes redoutables, des « lance-flammes dotés d’ailes » comme Raoul l’avait décrit. Au début de la guerre, quand tous croyaient encore à une victoire rapide sur l’ennemi, les oiseaux avaient permis de remporter des succès éclatants à l’état-major allié. Mais l’ennemi avait riposté, d’abord par les gaz mortels, ensuite par des jets de grenade. Les oiseaux avaient disparu des tranchées depuis deux ans au moins. Certains murmuraient que les armées du Miroir les avaient tous décimés, Firmin préférait ne pas le croire.

_De toute manière, chats parlants, oiseaux de feu ou papillons-poison, c’est rien que des diableries !_

Le public élégant de Paris, toujours prêt à s’extasier à la moindre nouveauté, pouvait se pâmer devant, mais les gens des campagnes, à la caboche rude et au bon sens chevillé au corps, considéraient d’un œil torve ces bêtes fantastiques. Ils secouaient la tête et parlaient du bon vieux temps, où les félins se contentaient de miauler et les piafs, de chanter. 

* * *

Firmin atteignit le baraquement Adrian, où les hommes s’entassaient, leur gamelle de soupe à la main. Firmin se glissa entre un vétéran et une autre jeune recrue, un dénommé Lantier, aussi différent de son camarade auvergnat que le jour et la nuit. Une vraie gueule d'ange, celui-là, vingt ans et des mains blanches, douces, qui n'avaient jamais tenu un outil. Il n'avait pas fallu deux jours pour que tout le régiment connaisse son histoire : un condamné de droit commun, un voleur qui vous plantait un couteau dans le dos, sitôt sa besogne finie. Quand il l’avait entendu, Raoul avait craché par terre :

— Si c’est pas malheureux! Vont rechercher des gars jusque dans les prisons, maintenant !

Firmin n’avait rien dit et s’efforçait de ne pas croiser le regard de Lantier. La semaine dernière, des gars l’avaient surpris, la bouche de son pistolet pointée sur sa main. Surpris, l’ex-prisonnier avait tenté de dissimuler l’arme. Peine perdue. Frémond en avait été averti et l’avait sermonné devant tout le régiment :

— Toute mutilation volontaire vous envoie directement devant la cour martiale, bougre d’idiot ! Tu veux finir fusillé pour l’exemple, c’est ça ? Ou envoyé dans une mission suicide ?

Le cri du cuisinier sortit Firmin de ses souvenirs :

— Oh, le Firmin ! Tends ta gamelle, veux-tu ?

Il se dépêcha d’obéir.

— Tu peux me donner double ration ? C’est pour Lucien…

— C’est bon pour cette fois, allez. Mais tu sais que Frémond n’apprécie pas !

— Merci !

Firmin se dépêcha de sortir de la baraque et ignora le rire teinté de rancune de Lantier, qui n’avait rien perdu de son manège.

* * *

— Lucien ?

Le silence absolu dans l’abri de fortune, à peine rompu par le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient du plafond. Firmin ragea : l’eau s’infiltrait entre les planches disjointes. Ils seraient bientôt inondés, à ce rythme-là ! Et la pluie qui continuait de tomber…

Lucien ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Son visage n’arborait aucune expression. Comme si son esprit était vide. Firmin agita la gamelle de soupe tiède sous son nez :

— Jette un œil sur ce que je t’apporte ! Le cuisinier a bien ronchonné, mais il m’a quand même donné ta part. Attends, je vais tout installer…

Tout en parlant, Firmin rapprocha la table bancale de la couche de Lucien, disposa la gamelle dessus. Il s’exclama soudain :

— Ah, j’ai failli oublier, benêt que je suis ! On a reçu un nouvel arrivage du Chapelier. Tiens, ça va te remettre d’aplomb !

Il déposa la fiole de verre près du bol. Depuis quelque mois, sur ordre du haut commandement, chaque soldat avait droit à sa dose de Chapelier. Un produit qui vous requinquait en moins de deux, affirmaient les gradés. En tout cas, estimait Firmin, ce n’était pas dégueulasse. Ce Pétain avait quand même du bon ! Il poussa la fiole vers Lucien, qui demeura de marbre. Le voir ainsi, aussi immobile et silencieux qu’un mort, désolait Firmin. En désespoir de cause, il déboucha la fiole et l’agita sous le nez de son ami :

— Dis, ça te fait pas envie, hein ?

Un léger frémissement des narines et ce fut tout. Firmin sourit néanmoins devant cette réaction :

— Allez, camarade, un petit effort !

Il introduisit la fiole entre les lèvres de Lucien, inclina légèrement son visage pour faciliter la déglutition et versa. Gorgée par gorgée, lentement, Lucien but tout. Sa face reprit de couleurs : ses joues, de blanc cadavérique, devinrent plus rosies. Cette vue réjouit le cœur simple de Firmin. Il babillait sans queue ni tête, heureux d’avoir pu aider son ami. Il but à longs traits sa part de soupe et débouchait sa propre dose de Chapelier quand un mouvement à côté de lui le surprit. Lucien avait tourné la tête vers lui et le fixait. Firmin se rapprocha. Son ami s’éveillait-il enfin ?

— Lucien ? Tu m’entends ?

Il agita une main devant son compagnon. Celui-ci le regardait sans même cligner des yeux. Firmin ressentit une pointe de malaise. Une expression inquiétante envahissait peu à peu les traits de son camarade, un mélange de colère qui crispait ses mâchoires et autre chose, un sentiment qu’il n’arrivait pas à définir…

— Lucien ? appela-t-il encore, d’une petite voix.

Ce dernier resta muet. Un miaulement aigu, suivi d’un son étranglé, lui fit tourner la tête.

Le chat, pensa-t-il. Quelqu’un l’a enfin achevé.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Soudain, un étau emprisonna son cou. Le hoquet de surprise de Firmin s’étouffa dans sa gorge. Il essaya de se dégager, mais les mains qui l’étranglaient peu à peu tenaient bon.

_Lucien !_

Il réussit à se tourner vers son ami, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas et ce désespoir lui ôtait toute volonté de résistance. Un sourire satisfait ornait les lèvres de Lucien, qui, tel un enfant heureux, étranglait son compagnon. Les ténèbres obscurcirent son regard, le monde se déroba sous ses pieds.

_Lucien…_

Il entendit un grand fracas soudain. Rêvait-il ou l’étau venait-il enfin de se desserrer autour de son cou ? Firmin voulut en être sûr, mais l’inconscience le cueillit avant.

_(to be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

— … croyez que c’est lié ?

— Parbleu ! Il vous faut encore des preuves supplémentaires ?

Firmin reprenait lentement conscience, s’extirpant d’un univers où la douleur, la souffrance étaient absentes, où tout n’était que néant silencieux.

— Gentlemen !

La voix ferme suffit à interrompre la discussion en cours. En son for intérieur, Firmin s’étonna de ce mot qui résonnait de manière étrange à ses oreilles. Où se trouvait-il exactement ? Son esprit fatigué n’offrait pas le moindre début de réponse.

— Si vous n’êtes pas capables de mener votre discussion sur un ton civil, je vous prierai de sortir. C’est un hôpital ici, pas une salle de débats ! Vous allez finir par réveiller mon patient…

Hôpital. Il se trouvait donc à l’hôpital. Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il été blessé ? Éclat d’obus, tir de sniper ? Querelle avec Lantier ? Firmin s’entendit gémir, un son pitoyable dont il aurait été honteux s’il avait possédé toutes ses facultés.

Il entendit un marmonnement incompréhensible, qui trahissait la mauvaise humeur croissante de la personne la plus proche de son lit.

— C’est bon, c’est bon, Watson, arrêtez de vous mettre dans tous vos états ! intervint une seconde voix légèrement railleuse, plus éloignée de Firmin. Venez donc, cher _prince_ , continuons donc notre fascinant échange…

Des bruits de pas s’éloignant.

Firmin fit un effort, voulut ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Mais la lumière, tout aussi tamisée soit-elle, de l’hôpital frappa trop durement ses prunelles pour qu’il continue à lutter.

Épuisé, Firmin se laissa retomber dans la torpeur bienvenue le submergeant, corps et âme.

* * *

_Lucien ?_

Un étau se refermant sur sa gorge.

_Lucien !_

La fiole de verre tombant à terre, se brisant sur le bois pourri des baraquements…

— Lucien !

Il lui semblait avoir crié, mais ce qui émergea de sa gorge ressemblait davantage à un murmure rauque. Firmin haleta, bouche ouverte telle une carpe sortie de l’eau. La force de son cauchemar, le réalisme de son songe l’avaient envahi d’un chagrin incommensurable, d’une angoisse qui vibrait dans ses veines. Il se releva à demi sur son oreiller de fortune, tremblant. Il observa les frissons chaotiques de ses mains, posées sur la couverture rapiécée. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il lui semblait qu’il connaissait déjà les réponses, qu’il lui suffisait de se concentrer un peu et…

— Oh ma tête ! gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Un bruit sec heurta son oreille, le fit sursauter. Quelques instants plus tard, il huma une odeur qu’il n’avait plus jamais retrouvée depuis qu’il s’était enterré vivant dans l’enfer des tranchées – du tabac. Et de qualité, en plus. Firmin pouvait le distinguer d’emblée. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. La faible veilleuse sous globe posée sur sa table de chevet ne lui permettait de distinguer que des ombres, dans un dégradé de gris – la tache blanche de ses draps, le cadre de fer de son lit, la séparation qui l’isolait du reste des malades… Il se demanda avec effroi pourquoi on l’avait ainsi singularisé des autres. Avait-il attrapé quelque maladie contagieuse ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas de l’autre côté de la mince cloison. Et cette odeur de tabac blond flottant dans l’air… Qui donc se permettait de fumer dans l’hôpital ? Ce n’était quand même une infirmière ! Pas même un médecin… Firmin hésita à appeler. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet, espérant y découvrir un pichet d’eau fraîche. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que le champ de son père en plein mois d’août !

— In… Infirmière !

Il tâcha d’élever la voix, une douleur abrupte l’en empêcha. En posant la main sur son cou, il se sentit encore plus mal. Bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. L’individu qui faisait les cent pas de l’autre côté de l’écran de séparation l’avait apparemment entendu.

La silhouette se rapprocha, contourna le drap et entra enfin dans le champ de vision de Firmin, ses traits encore dissimulés dans la pénombre.

Néanmoins, le soldat y voyait assez bien pour distinguer qu’il s’agissait d’un homme.

* * *

Un homme qui ne portait pas l’uniforme.

Firmin le dévisagea, bouche bée. Que venait donc faire un civil – et aussi richement vêtu ! – aussi près du front ?

Il contempla cette apparition qui lui semblait tout droit sortie d’un univers fantasmagorique, comme cette Alice dont il avait tant entendu parler quand il était petit, sa mère collectionnant avec une dévotion quasi religieuse chaque article de presse en parlant. Une perle rare, cette femme qui pouvait lire et écrire, qui lui avait enseigné son amour des lettres.

— Il me semblait bien t’avoir entendu. Ca y est, bébé, t’es réveillé de ton somme ?

L’outrage colora la voix de Firmin, qui répéta :

— Bébé ?

L’homme éclata d’un rire bas, alors qu’il farfouillait dans une armoire toute proche.

— Ah, t’offusques pas, jeune poilu. Alors, voilà une cruche… C’est ça qu’il te faut, n’est-ce pas ? Ouais, hoche la tête, essaie pas de parler, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par ce vieux Watson…

Tout en parlant, l’homme apportait la cruche sous le robinet, l’emplissait aux trois quarts, avant de la poser sur une table.

— Que veux-tu, je sais que t’es un soldat, état de services impeccable, d’ailleurs, félicitations camarade ! T’aurais bien mérité une promotion d’ailleurs, mais que veux-tu, c’est pas bibi qui donne les ordres ici ! Et voilà, soldat Lannil, un verre d’eau fraîche !

Abasourdi par ce flot de paroles autant que par cet homme qui en savait long sur lui, Firmin lui prit lentement le verre des mains. La première gorgée fut aussi douloureuse que salutaire. Il aurait pu en pleurer tant cela lui semblait bon ! L’homme l’observa en silence pendant quelques instants avant d’attraper une chaise, de la retourner et de s’asseoir à califourchon dessus, bras croisés sur le dossier. Il fixa Firmin, qui sentit ses joues se colorer sous cet examen abrupt.

Il but encore quelques gorgées, reposa le verre sur la table d’une main qui ne cessait définitivement pas de trembler. L’inconnu l’observait d’un regard acéré. Firmin se retourna vers lui, à court de prétextes pour faire semblant d’être occupé à autre chose. La lumière de la veilleuse jetait des éclats mordorés sur le lorgnon que l’étranger portait sur le bout de son nez, sur les boutons de sa veste, sur la chaîne de montre qui pendant à son gilet. Il semblait jeune, du même âge que le capitaine Frémond, un brin plus petit. Plus frêle d’apparence, même si cela pouvait s’avérer trompeur.

Mais ce qui était le plus frappant, c’était cette expression pleine d’assurance, cette lueur moqueuse dans l’œil, ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines comme s’il savait quelque secret, quelque astuce connu de lui seul.

— Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia Firmin, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

L’homme balaya sa question d’un geste nonchalant de la main.

— Mon nom t’importe peu, jeune poilu… Tu permets que je te tutoie, dis ? J’en ai marre de faire des ronds de jambe et de donner du « vous », surtout aux roastbeefs, là. Te trompe pas, ils sont utiles, mais bon sang, on dirait qu’ils ont tous les deux un bâton bien niché quelque part !

Il éclata d’un rire bas, un rire qui donna envie à Firmin de se joindre à lui, même s’il n’avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces roastbeefs dont l’étranger parlait. Et puis que viendraient faire deux Britanniques ici, si loin de leur propre ligne de front ? Insensé !

— Non, vois-tu, poursuivit l’étranger, il vaut mieux en savoir le moins possible sur moi… après tout, je ne suis que de passage dans ta vie. Juste de quoi te sauver les miches quand t’en avais besoin, gars !

Sauver les miches ? Firmin plissa les yeux alors qu’un souvenir se précisa dans son esprit. Un seul nom lui vint aux lèvres :

— Lucien…

L’inconnu perdit son sourire. Sa bouche esquissa une moue d’ennui et de gêne.

— Oublie-le, jeta-t-il froidement à Firmin.

— Quoi ? Non ! l’interrompit Firmin. C’est mon ami…

— _C’était_ , interjeta l’étranger avant de s’interrompre.

Firmin demeura bouche bée.

C’était.

Non, ce n’était pas possible, non, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Lucien n’était pas bien depuis des semaines, Frémond ne l’aurait pas envoyé au front ! Il visualisa son ami étendu sur sa couchette dans leur baraquement de misère, où l’eau montait inexorablement…

Et soudain, des images percutèrent son esprit avec une violence telle qu’elle lui coupa le souffle.

_Lucien buvant la fiole du Chapelier._

_Lucien le fixant avec cette lueur au fond des yeux._

_Lucien l’étranglant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

— Ah, je vois que la mémoire te revient, murmura l’homme en allumant une nouvelle cigarette alors que Firmin poussait une plainte étranglée.

— Que… que… bégaya-t-il, incapable d’aligner plus de deux mots.

Heureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur parut comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. Il haussa les épaules, l’arôme du tabac blond s’élevant en nuage vaporeux au-dessus de sa tête.

— Je l’ai trouvé en train de t’étrangler… Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je l’ai assommé et je t’ai tiré de là.

C’était tellement étrange, tellement incroyable que Firmin ne songea même pas à remercier son sauveur providentiel.

— Lucien ? chuchota-t-il.

Un éclair de compassion traversa le regard sombre de l’étranger.

— Il est mort.

* * *

Mort.

Mort, son ami, son camarade de tranchées, celui qui arrivai à l’épater d’un simple mot.

Mort, Lucien, son Lucien, avec son caractère doux, calme, avec ce bon sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mort, toute cette source de savoir, ces connaissances, que Firmin admirait en silence.

Des dizaines de Lucien s’imposèrent à lui alors que dans son cœur, son âme un vide affreux se faisait. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux avant même qu’il s’en rende compte. Des sanglots déchirants, des sanglots d’enfant tels qu’il n’en avait plus connu depuis sa première année sous l’uniforme allié, déchirèrent sa poitrine, sa gorge. Firmin, soudain, n’en avait plus rien à faire de l’étranger. La douleur le possédait, le torturait et ces trois mots « il est mort » n’en finissaient plus de résonner, tel un glas funèbre, à ses oreilles.

C’est à peine s’il entendit l’inconnu prendre une grande inspiration. Quelque chose de blanc dansa soudain devant lui, il s’en saisit par réflexe. Un mouchoir où flottait cette même odeur de tabac.

— Pleure, va, petit gars, perçut-il vaguement entre deux sanglots. Pleure. Ça te fait du mal, pour le moment, mais tu verras, c’est mieux pour toi au final… Faut que ça sorte, si tu veux pas que ça pourrisse à l’intérieur… Crois-en mon expérience… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Au bout d’un long moment, Firmin parvint à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de lui-même pour prendre une profonde inspiration. L’étranger n’avait pas bougé de son siège, se contentant d’expirer de longs jets de fumée, comme s’il n’avait pas d’autre souci plus pressant en ce monde. Le poilu se demanda de nouveau qui il pouvait bien être. Néanmoins, la curiosité qui avait été la sienne quelque temps auparavant était amoindrie par le chagrin, toujours aussi vif, qu’il ressentait à l’annonce de la mort de Lucien.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Une partie de lui-même rougissait à l’idée d’interroger sans détour, de manière brutale cet homme qui appartenait certainement à une classe sociale bien différente de la sienne. Mais une autre s’en fichait bien pour le moment. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si l’inconnu s’était encombré de politesses en ce qui le concernait. Il ne lui avait même pas révélé son identité.

L’homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se relevant d’un geste souple, qui trahissait une longue pratique des exercices de gymnastique – sans doute ceux-là même qu’on avait enseigné à Firmin lors de son bref séjour lors du camp d’entraînement, quand il avait été appelé aux armes. Il les avait détesté de tout son cœur, ne voyant pas l’intérêt d’en faire. Heureusement pour lui, son corps, rompu aux travaux agricoles, avait suivi cette cadence sans souci.

— T’inquiète pas pour ça, jeune…

— Vous allez encore me laisser sans réponse, c’est ça ? l’interrompit Firmin d’une voix rageuse qui le surprit lui-même. Jamais, dans des circonstances normales, n’aurait-il osé s’adresser à un monsieur tel que celui qui se tenait devant lui de cette manière ; mais rien n’était plus normal depuis longtemps. L’irruption des armées du Miroir, des années plus tôt, avait bouleversé l’ordre des choses sans parler de la guerre qui s’en était suivie.

L’étranger eut de nouveau ce sourire un brin railleur aux lèvres.

— Dis donc, jeune soldat, on dirait que t’aimes pas beaucoup les mystères, hein ? Moi qui pensais que tu te contenterais de suivre les ordres…

Firmin se sentit rougir, percé à jour, pris dans le regard de l’inconnu, qui le décortiquait sans pitié. Néanmoins, il trouva l’audace de rétorquer :

— Vous n’êtes pas mon supérieur, ni un quelconque gradé. Je n’ai pas d’ordres à recevoir de vous !

* * *

Un rire grave s’éleva soudain de derrière la séparation. Firmin sursauta dans son lit, alors que son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel, trahissant son exaspération.

— C’est une manie chez vous d’écouter aux portes, _Mister_ Holmes. Moi qui vous pensais un gentleman… Quelle déception !

Des pas plus lourds se rapprochèrent et bientôt, Firmin put apercevoir deux hommes. Le plus grand d’entre eux, qui dominait ses compagnons d’une bonne tête, se tenait un brin courbé, cintré dans un long manteau, qui accentuait encore sa silhouette svelte. Mais ce qui frappa le soldat fut les traces de contusion et autres bleus parsemant son visage.

— Un gentleman, moi ? releva-t-il en s’esclaffant. Vous devez me confondre avec mon frère, _prince_ …

Prince ? Firmin plissa les sourcils. Il n’avait jamais côtoyé de princes de toute sa vie et pour cause. Mais dans son esprit, les membres de la noblesse s’exprimaient tout autrement que l’étranger qui lui avait tenu compagnie quelques instants auparavant.

— Je n’ai pas l’honneur de le connaître, répondit ce dernier, examinant le visage de Mister Holmes, comme il l’avait appelé. Quant à vous, vous vous êtes battu avec un tank du Miroir pour être aussi amoché ?

Holmes rit à nouveau, alors que son compagnon, un homme plus petit et plus rond, eut une moue d’exaspération.

— Il va vous dire…

— Vous auriez dû voir la tête de mon adversaire quand j’en ai eu fini avec lui ! compléta Holmes d’un ton exagéré. Réellement, Watson, vous devenez prévisible !

Perdu au milieu de ces échanges auxquels il ne comprenait pas grand’chose, Firmin put néanmoins saisir toute l’affection dominant la voix de Holmes quand il s’adressait à Watson. Une affection qu’il avait déjà ressentie quand Lucien était encore à ses côtés. Une boule lui obstrua soudain la gorge.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le dénommé Watson venait de s’asseoir sur son lit, le fixant d’un regard compatissant. À son maintien, à ses manières aussi, Firmin put néanmoins deviner l’ancien militaire sous son habit de civil. Peut-être un docteur réformé ?

— Bien… bredouilla-t-il.

Watson lui décocha un sourire qui se voulait sans aucun doute rassurant, avant de lui tendre la main.

— Docteur Watson, se présenta-t-il, une pointe d’accent lui échappant. Comme je parie qu’aucun des deux _gentlemen_ (il appuya sur ce mot) présents dans cette salle n’a daigné se présenter… 

— Vous me blessez, Watson, intervint son compagnon avec une moue faussement vexée.

Il se contenta d’incliner la tête en direction de Firmin.

— Sherlock Holmes, ancien détective, pour vous servir, Monsieur… ?

— Monsieur Lannil, répondit Firmin, pris au dépourvu.

Le nom de Sherlock Holmes lui semblait familier, mais il n’aurait pu dire pourquoi. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle lu quelque article à son sujet, dépeignant ses aventures au service de la loi, quand elle s’amusait à faire la lecture lors des longues soirées de veillée autour du feu de cheminée ?

La nostalgie de sa patrie, de sa maison, de sa famille également submergea le jeune homme, qui crispa ses poings pour ne point laisser transparaître son émotion.

* * *

— Il me semble que votre patient est encore fatigué, Watson, intervint alors l’étranger, qui n’avait toujours pas daigné décliner son identité. Nous ferions mieux de le laisser se reposer…

— Non ! cria Firmin. Vous ne m’avez pas toujours pas dit de quoi Lucien était mort !

Il voulait savoir, il le devait. Il sentait que cette question, et bien d’autres encore, ne le laisseraient pas en paix tant qu’il ne connaîtrait pas la vérité à ce sujet.

L’inconnu poussa un long soupir d’exaspération alors qu’Holmes rétorquait, d’une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation :

— Monsieur Lavill, on ne vous a jamais promis quelque réponse que ce soit. Estimez-vous déjà heureux d’avoir été sauvé in extremis par notre… collègue, ici présent.

Hélas pour le flegme du Britannique, Firmin ne s’estimait pas vaincu.

— Non, je ne me contenterai pas de ce genre de réponse évasive ! Ah quoi, vous me sauvez la vie, je me retrouve ici isolé du reste de l’hôpital pour une raison que j’ignore et vous refusez de me dire pourquoi ? Il aurait mieux valu que vous me laissiez crever aux mains de Lucien, alors, si c’est pour me traiter comme ça !

Sa voix avait flanché quand il avait prononcé le nom de son ami et Firmin aurait eu honte du tremblement qui agitait tous ses membres en d’autres circonstances. La moustache blonde de Watson tressaillit, trahissant le sourire qu’il s’efforçait de dissimuler.

— Vous ne manquez pas de cran, jeune homme… lui glissa-t-il d’un air conspirateur.

— Arrêtez de l’encourager, Watson ! s’écria Holmes mais il fut interrompu par l’intervention de l’inconnu :

— Ah sacrebleu ! jura-t-il d’un ton exaspéré. T’as du chien, petit, mais tu commences à me porter sur les nerfs ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ton camarade est devenu fou pour une raison que j’ignore, si siphonné du ciboulot qu’il s’est jeté sur toi, te prenant pour un ennemi ? Que je t’ai sauvé à la dernière minute et qu’en récompense, l’autre enragé a voulu m’attaquer à son tour ?

Il tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise, révélant une trace rouge à la base de sa gorge.

— Voilà, contemple l’œuvre de ton Lucien ! On a dû l’abattre comme un chien, pardieu !

— Lu… Prince Sernine ! s’écria Watson, mais il était trop tard.

Firmin avait jeté un cri à cette révélation, un cri qui dénonçait toute sa douleur, la tristesse dévorante qui lui semblait grignoter son âme. Il fixa d’un regard noyé le « prince », dont la mâchoire crispée disait assez son agacement teinté de gêne.

Holmes l’empoigna rudement par le coude, l’emmenant presque de force à l’extérieur, alors que Watson le foudroyait du regard, marmonnant à demi-mot. Firmin l’entendait à peine.

_Devenu fou…_

_Si siphonné qu’il t’a pris pour un ennemi…_

_Abattu comme un chien…_

Perdu dans sa douleur, il demeura apathique quand le docteur lui saisit le bras, retroussa la manche informe de sa longue blouse d’hôpital. L’odeur piquante de l’alcool satura soudain l’air.

— Il est temps de vous reposer, Monsieur Lavill. Il sera bien temps demain de réfléchir à tout ça…

Trop tard Firmin comprit-il qu’on allait l’endormir.

Il ressentit une légère piqûre quand Watson enfonça la pointe de la seringue sous sa peau. Il croisa le regard bleu du docteur, empli de compassion.

Enfin quelqu’un qui me comprend, songea-t-il avant de retomber, inconscient, sur son oreiller. 


	4. Chapter 4

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Firmin eut l’occasion de revoir souvent le docteur Watson. Parfois, il était accompagné de Mister Holmes, mais en général, le docteur venait le voir en solitaire, lui apportant des nouvelles du front, du camp, du monde extérieur en général. Il lui causait avec jovialité et sympathie, mais le jeune soldat eut tôt fait de comprendre qu’il ne lui en dirait pas davantage sur les questions qui rongeaient son esprit.

Au sujet de Lucien, naturellement, mais aussi de sa propre situation, à commencer sur la durée proprement extraordinaire de son séjour entre les murs de l’hôpital. Voilà 9 jours – s’il avait bien compté – qu’il était retenu ici. Une bonne semaine déjà qu’il était valide. Qu’attendait-on pour le remettre sur le front ? Pourquoi cet isolement ? Il n’avait rien obtenu des infirmières, qui venaient le voir au matin de manière régulière. Aussi aimables soient-elles, elles s’avéraient aussi muettes que le bon docteur quand il abordait certains sujets.

Dans ces moments, Firmin en arrivait à remettre en cause les évènements passés depuis l’attaque de Lucien. Celui-ci était-il seulement mort ? Est-ce que l’étranger bien mis – ce soi-disant prince qui n’était plus jamais venu à son chevet d’ailleurs, depuis son réveil – avait-il dit vrai ? Ou n’était-ce qu’une immense manipulation ? Mais dans quel but ?

Des visions de Lucien le torturaient, il s’éveillait avec son nom sur les lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade, des larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Au fil des jours, cependant, le chagrin reflua juste assez pour que Firmin tente d’y voir un peu plus clair dans cet état de choses qui le déroutait.

Il se souvint de l’apathie grandissante de son camarade, de cette étrange maladie qui lui avait fait perdre le goût de la vie. Les autorités médicales avaient parlé de traumatisme, de ces atteintes au mental de soldats laissées par cet affrontement qui n’en finissait pas et qu’on commençait tout juste à comprendre.

Cela, Firmin pouvait le saisir.

Ce qui l’interpellait, en revanche, c’était cette brusque attaque, ce changement imprévisible dans l’attitude de son ami et qui l’avait poussé à se jeter sur Firmin telle une bête enragée.

Cela, il ne le comprenait pas.

Les mots du prince qui lui avaient fait si mal lui revinrent en tête.

_Fou… Siphonné… abattu comme un chien._

Firmin crispa ses poings sur le drap de l’hôpital. Lucien ne méritait pas un sort pareil. Le Lucien d’avant, le maître d’école que la guerre avait projeté en plein carnage, celui qui demeurait calme même quand d’autres hurlaient et se pissaient dessus, ce Lucien-là n’aurait jamais agi de manière pareille envers Firmin. C’était inconcevable !

Alors, que s’était-il passé ? Lucien avait-il réellement perdu la tête ? Et quel avait été l’événement déclencheur ? Un moment, Firmin pensa à ces gaz, cette arme nouvellement développée par l’ennemi, ces voiles épais jaune souffre, vert sulphure qui emplissaient soudain les champs de bataille et laissaient les hommes à terre, hoquetant, toussant, les mains sur leur visage. Se pouvait-il qu’un de ces gaz ait affecté Lucien à ce point ?

Il serra les dents et de rage, enfonça son poing dans son oreiller.

Il devait obtenir des réponses, sinon il allait devenir dingue.

* * *

Le plan qui se développa dans sa caboche était rudimentaire, mais au moins, il tenait la route.

Attendre que les infirmières soient venues comme elles le faisaient, chaque matin. Ce jour-là, c’était le tour de Roseline, une jeune et jolie femme, aux cheveux blonds et à la peau hâlée. Des fossettes se creusaient dans ses joues quand elle souriait. Elle avait une pointe d’accent étranger et Firmin s’était déjà demandé de quel pays elle provenait. De l’empire russe, des pays du nord ou encore de l’Union de Thulé, par-delà l’Atlantique ?

Roseline avait failli laisser échapper une réponse quand il lui avait posé la question quant à la durée de son séjour ici, mais elle s’était rattrapée in extremis. Depuis, elle marquait une pause avant de lui répondre s’il posait des questions. La preuve qu’on lui cachait quelque chose.

Il attendit que Roseline ait vaqué à ses tâches et qu’elle lui souhaite la bonne journée avant de repousser ses draps et couverture. Ce qu’il lui fallait en premier lieu, c’était changer de vêtements. Attifé comme il l’était, il ne ferait pas dix pas avant d’être remarqué. Firmin repoussa l’écran de séparation qui le maintenait à l’écart des autres. Ou plutôt du reste d’une immense salle vide, comme il eut l’occasion de le constater quand il inspecta les lieux avec prudence.

Deux immenses rangées de lits blancs, et personne dedans.

La jeune homme s’en était douté, en n’entendant aucun bruit hormis les siens. Il n’empêche, cette vision lui fila le frisson. Il s’éloigna en direction de la porte quand il avisa un panneau posé bien en évidence pour quiconque franchissait le seuil de la salle.

« Attention – malade contagieux. Personnel médical uniquement. »

Contagieux ?

Il demeura figé devant ce panneau pendant quelques instants. La colère qui survint ensuite renforça sa détermination à s’enfuir.

* * *

La chance finit par lui sourire au bout d’une longue exploration du couloir menant à sa chambre, pendant laquelle Firmin crut qu’il allait être pincé une bonne dizaine de fois. Aussi, quand il poussa avec d’infinies précautions la porte du petit réduit, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.

Les salopettes et blouses bleues qu’on réservait au personnel d’entretien.

Firmin eut une prière silencieuse envers le dieu qui veillait sur lui avant d’ôter ses frusques et de se changer.

* * *

Pour plus de sécurité dans son déguisement, il empoigna une antique brosse et se mit à arpenter au hasard les corridors du vaste complexe. Il eut ainsi l’occasion de se rendre compte que son alibi marchait à merveille. Personne ne se souciait de lui, personne ne lui posait la moindre question. Il était devenu tel un de ces monstres qu’il avait vu sur grand écran, lors d’une des rares permissions obtenues aux premiers jours de la guerre.

La liberté ainsi retrouvée, après des jours d’enfermement, gonfla sa poitrine et lui donna envie de crier. Firmin le ravala et accéléra l’allure. Où pouvait-il trouver des preuves en ce qui concernait le sort de Lucien ? Sans doute dans un des bureaux d’administrateur. Il prit le premier escalier qui se présenta à lui, monta à pas de loup. Le silence se renforça un peu plus à chaque étage, jusqu’à ce que Firmin le trouve angoissant. Seule la pensée de Lucien, de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé le poussait à avancer.

Il sursauta violemment quand le bruit d’une porte qu’on claque résonna tel un coup de feu dans le couloir qu’il s’apprêtait à emprunter. Tous ses sens aux aguets, tremblant de peur autant que d’excitation, ce même mélange qui le submergeait à chaque nouvel assaut, Firmin se tint immobile. Il entendit des bruits de pas – des talons qui claquaient sur le sol. Il se fit tout petit dans le seul coin d’ombre à sa disposition, à l’opposé de la lampe unique qui brûlait dans l’air suffoquant de cette matinée.

Une femme d’âge mûr, habillée avec soin, le visage grave, passa devant lui sans même se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle portait une liasse importante de papiers. Sur celui du dessus, Firmin put saisir au vol « Recensement des malades de l’hôpital Saint… »

Recensement.

Le poilu sentit son cœur battre d’excitation renouvelée. Il attendit que les pas de la secrétaire aient disparu avant de s’engouffrer dans le corridor.

* * *

Il trouva rapidement le bureau d’où elle était venue. Un parfum discret y flottait encore. Il referma la porte, ses mains tremblantes. Il lui fallait faire vite avant qu’elle ne revienne – si jamais elle devait revenir. Dans le doute, Firmin décida d’agir vite. Il ouvrit un tiroir de l’imposante armoire au hasard, compulsa rapidement les classeurs impeccablement ordonnés qui s’offraient à sa vue.

Liste de médicaments.

Commandes de pharmacie, d’équipement, liste de fournisseurs, etc

Rien de bien intéressant.

Il passa au second.

Puis au troisième.

Au quatrième.

Ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher quand enfin il mit enfin la main sur quelque chose d’intéressant.

« Observations du professeur Stern sur les effets toxicologiques de la potion Chapellier. »

Suivait une adresse à Paris.

Firmin extirpa avec soin le classeur, commença à le feuilleter.

« … augmente la protection immunitaire des soldats… »

« … bénéfiques sur le mental de ceux-ci… »

« Néanmoins, des effets secondaires indésirables ont été observés chez plusieurs sujets, sans qu’un lien puisse être découvert entre eux. Apathie, perte de goût et d’appétit, refus d’obéir aux ordres, sautes d’humeur, voire manifestations d’agressivité… »

Firmin écarquilla les yeux.

« Avant que les autorités militaires ne nous alertent de ce phénomène, les sujets ainsi dépeints ont été considérés comme soldats mutins et un grand nombre d’entre eux ont été passés par les armes… »

Firmin ferma les yeux, se pinça les lèvres.

Il dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour continuer.

« Il est regrettable qu’un lien de cause à effet n’ait pas été découvert plus tôt et que le secret entourant plusieurs opérations militaires alliés ait prévalu au détriment de la santé physique et mentale de nos soldats. Heureusement, nous avons pu observer plusieurs sujets dans une aile réservée à cet effet, dans la clinique du docteur… »

Le nom avait été barré d’un trait gras noir, qui rendait toute lecture impossible. Firmin n’y songea même pas.

« La progression de la maladie – si on peut l’appeler de cette manière – est chose curieuse – il peut se passer des jours, voire des semaines pendant lesquels le malade ne réagit pas à moins que l’on ne l’y pousse, ressemblant à un enfant qu’il faudrait guider pour le moindre geste quotidien. Et soudain, alors qu’il n’y a aucun effet déclencheur, le malade semble se « réveiller » et entre dans des crises terribles… »

Firmin manqua en lâcher le classeur.

Lucien, voilà ce qu’il lui était arrivé !

Il avait été victime de la potion. Il n’était pas devenu fou ou siphonné. Pour une raison encore inexpliquée, la potion du Chapellier avait semé la confusion dans son esprit jusqu’à ce que Lucien ne soit plus lui-même.

Un puissant soulagement envahit le jeune homme. Il se rendit seulement compte à quel point l’absence de réponses lui avait pesé, jusqu’à éveiller une culpabilité aussi puissante qu’infondée.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute si Lucien l’avait attaqué. Pas de sa faute si Lucien était mort. Rien de tout cela n’était sa faute.

C’était la faute de cette maudite potion.

Une potion que l’on distribuait à chaque soldat depuis à présent quelques mois.

Il se figea alors que cette pensée dansait dans sa tête.

Sur l’ensemble des soldats alliés, combien d’hommes risquaient de se retrouver dans la même situation que Lucien ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il n’entendit pas la porte du bureau s’ouvrir dans son dos.

Pas plus qu’il ne repéra l’entrée de l’intrus.

Il fallut que ce dernier saute sur l’armoire et se pose à quelques centimètres de son visage pour que Firmin se rende compte de sa présence, lâchant un cri étranglé.

Le chat le fixa de ses prunelles jaunes, où dansait une colère telle que le jeune soldat n’en avait encore jamais vu dans le regard d’un félin.

Il demeura saisi alors même que le chat miaula assez fort pour réveiller tout un bastion de soldats.

Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand, dévoilant la mine agacée du prince Sernine.

— Encore toi, hein ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

— _And curiosity killed the cat, as they say…_

— J’éviterais de sortir cette phrase, Holmes, en présence d’un félin qui vous comprend aussi bien que moi-même…

Le félin en question choisit ce moment pour miauler assez fort et d’un ton parfaitement désapprobateur. Holmes adopta une mine gênée, avant de murmurer quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour des excuses.

De tout cela, Firmin n’en eut qu’une vague conscience. Il avait éprouvé une brève culpabilité quand il s’était retrouvé pris la main dans le sac, comme un vulgaire voleur, mais ce ne fut qu’un feu de paille. L’irritation de voir encore et toujours ce soi disant prince lui barrer la route le disputait à la satisfaction de savoir enfin ce dont il retournait. Il referma avec soin le classeur, fit face à ses adversaires – le prince d’abord, suivi de l’ineffable duo Holmes-Watson. Le chat, ensuite, qui le dévisageait toujours, ronronnant tel un petit moteur. Au contraire des autres félins croisés jusqu’ici, le chat avait une prestance quasi royale : de long poils noirs aux reflets gris, une robe bien entretenue et surtout cette crinière autour de son cou lui conféraient une élégance que Firmin n’avait pas vue jusqu’ici chez les Parlants, comme on surnommait les chats dotés de parole.

Et nul doute que ce dernier, même s’il n’avait pas encore articulé un seul mot, en faisait partie. L’intelligence vive de son regard, la manière dont il avait retrouvé la trace de Firmin, cette façon même de le dévisager avec dédain, tout trahissait en lui la nature même d’un Parlant.

Firmin se décida à rompre le silence, qui devenait étouffant :

— Encore moi, oui, répliqua-t-il, crâneur, au prince. J’avais le droit de savoir…

— Bêtises ! l’interrompit l’autre, d’un geste impatient. Tu ne possèdes aucun droit de savoir, tu te l’es arrogé, y’a une différence, bébé !

— Je ne suis pas un bébé ! s’emporta Firmin. Je suis un soldat et si vous aviez une once de respect pour les poilus qui risquent leur peau pour sauver la vôtre…

Le prince laissa éclater un rire sardonique, où ne résonnait aucune joie.

— Oh, bon sang ! Tu ferais mieux de t’arrêter de parler, toi, tu ne sais vraiment pas…

— Je ne sais rien parce que vous ne me dites rien ! Vous ne m’avez jamais rien dit ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’étais considéré comme un malade contagieux ! cria Firmin.

Watson s’interposa, mains en l’air, tel un arbitre.

— Ça suffit ! commanda-t-il d’un ton poli mais ferme. Vous allez tous les deux sortir d’ici. Nous allons regagner un lieu à l’abri des oreilles…

Il coula un regard insistant vers le prince, qui ne releva pas.

— Et nous allons discuter comme des _gentlemen_ le font.

— Vous et votre politesse britannique, marmonna le prince, qui néanmoins obtempéra, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers le couloir. Il fut aussitôt suivi du chat, qui sauta d’un geste souple à terre. Watson fixa Firmin d’un regard sans équivoque. Bon gré, mal gré, il se devait d’obéir. La rage au cœur, il remit le classeur à sa place et sortit à son tour.

* * *

Ils devaient former un bien étrange cortège, songea Firmin qui suivait le prince à travers les corridors et les escaliers de l’hôpital. Derrière lui, Holmes et Watson fermaient la marche, devisant à voix basse entre eux. De petits rires mal étouffés leur échappaient parfois, tels deux enfants qui s’apprêtent à faire une grosse bêtise. Firmin eut un coup au cœur face à cette entente. Il pensait plus que jamais à Lucien. L’esprit ailleurs, il se laissait guider à travers le labyrinthe du bâtiment, observant distraitement que le prince, autant que le chat qui l’accompagnait pied à talon presque, avait une allure déliée, qui trahissait son habitude des efforts physiques. Leur duel verbal avorté laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Firmin. D’un côté, il n’éprouvait aucune culpabilité de s’être conduit tel un voleur de bas étage, s’arrogeant le droit de chercher la vérité, comme le prince l’avait dit. De l’autre, la réplique de ce dernier, quand Firmin lui avait reproché son manque de respect envers les soldats, le laissait mal à l’aise. Avait-il mal jugé l’étrange personnage ? Et si, derrière ses habits bien coupés, cette gouaille qui énervait Firmin autant qu’elle le fascinait, se cachait un haut gradé ? Il commença à trembler à l’idée que l’attendait peut-être la cour martiale, voire le peloton d’exécution. N’avait-il pas surpris des secrets si importants que les autres ne voyaient qu’une seule solution : se débarrasser de lui ? La tentation de la fuite en avant, la fuite à tout prix se dessina dans son esprit, mais il y renonça aussitôt. Comment pourrait-il fuir alors qu’il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait ? Folie ! Et au fond de lui-même, demeurait une ardente curiosité pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais plongé jusqu’au cou. Prenant une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage, il se décida à faire face à l’ennemi.

* * *

Le local à l’abri de toutes les oreilles, comme l’avait décrit Watson, ressemblait à un placard à balais reconverti à la hâte en bureau. Une table branlante, suivi de quelques chaises qui ne paraissaient pas du tout confortables et dont le velours vert avait jauni sous l’effet du temps, y cohabitaient avec une haute armoire qui bouchait à moitié l’unique fenêtre. Une chaleur de four y régnait, Firmin se fit l’effet d’être entré dans une serre, l’une de celles qu’il avait pu visiter lors d’une permission passée à la capitale, au début de la guerre.

— Dérèglement de radiateur, évoqua Watson avec un haussement d’épaules fataliste.

Il s’empressa de se défaire de sa veste et de son gilet, se mettant en chemise tel n’importe quel ouvrier rentrant chez lui. Holmes en fit de même, dévoilant au passage d’impressionnantes meurtrissures sur ses avant-bras.

Surprenant le regard de Firmin, il eut un bref sourire cynique avant de déclarer, d’un ton grave :

— J’aime la boxe.

Sans blague, songea Firmin, qui transpirait déjà dans ses vêtements empruntés. Seul le prince ne daignait pas se défaire d’un de ses vêtements. Même le foulard noué autour de son cou demeura à sa place. À l’exemple du chat, qui s’étendait de tout son long au sommet de l’armoire tout en ronronnant, il ne paraissait même pas ressentir la touffeur qui s’était emparée de la pièce. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une d’un geste expert.

— Très bien, réglons ce souci une bonne fois pour toutes ! s’écria-t-il.

Voilà qui n’augurait rien de bon, se dit Firmin, dont les poings demeurèrent crispés.

— Mais avant toute chose et dans le plus pur esprit gentleman, poursuivit le prince, qui inclina la tête en direction de Watson, qui leva les yeux au ciel, je vais quand même dire quelques petites choses à notre ami présent…

Il fit face à Firmin, qui pensa « Nous y voilà. »

— Mon petit, commença-t-il, ce qui ne manquait pas d’ironie vu que Firmin le dominait d’une bonne tête, laisse-moi te dire que t’as vraiment commis une belle bêtise. Non, laisse-moi dire et après, tu pourras causer autant que tu veux.

Il s’approcha, son regard sombre se plantant dans celui de Firmin avec une assurance qui le mit mal à l’aise.

— Tu te rends compte si t’étais resté sagement dans ton lit au lieu de jouer aux cambrioleurs, d’ici 24 heures, t’aurais été réformé ?

Firmin sentit le sang refluer de son visage.

Réformé ?

— Impossible ! interjeta-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

— Et si, mon vieux, foi de prince Sernine ! ajouta le prince, qui le dévisageait avec une lueur de pitié dans le regard, à présent. T’aurais pu sagement faire ton baluchon, dire adieu à ce gigantesque merdier et retourner auprès des tiens dans je ne sais quel patelin…

— Givardiron, dans le Berry, intervint Holmes d’une voix calme, comme s’il lisait le journal à voix haute.

— Comment… ? Vous avez lu mon dossier ? s’étrangla presque Firmin.

— Non, intervint Holmes. Je vous ai simplement observé et de là, je suis arrivée à la déduction la plus logique.

— Vous m’épaterez toujours, Holmes, chuchota Watson d’un ton admirateur. 

— Je vous en prie, docteur, c’est l’enfance de l’art, répondit Holmes, décochant un clin d’œil à son compagnon.

Le prince roula des yeux avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Firmin.

— Bref, mon gars, t’as bien gâché tes chances. Et tu peux dire adieu au retour au pays, à présent que t’as fourré ton nez là où tu ne devais pas !

C’en fut trop pour le jeune homme. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler, dut s’asseoir en toute hâte sur l’une des méchantes chaises à disposition.

* * *

— Vous êtes brutal, Sernine, releva Holmes alors que Watson versait deux doigts d’alcool dans un verre avant de le tendre à Firmin, qui l’accepta d’un geste machinal. Il toussa quand l’alcool lui brûla la gorge, manquant s’étrangler. Mais ce n’était rien face à la douleur qui l’envahissait en ce moment – dire qu’il avait failli avoir la perspective de retrouver les siens, la terre où il avait grandi, la ferme qui devait être la sienne un jour et qu’il avait perdu tout ça !

— On n’a pas le temps pour jouer les nourrices, répliqua Sernine violemment. Je me demande ce qu’il m’a pris de lui sauver la vie, il ne nous apporte que des ennuis !

— Ce qui est marrant chez vous, mon prince, c’est que vous vous trahissez toujours quand vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous dites, répondit Holmes, d’un ton flegmatique.

— Vraiment ? Ça ne m’a pas empêché de vous duper par le passé…

Firmin ne prêta pas attention à ce dialogue dont il ne comprenait goutte. Il serra les dents, vida son verre. En dépit de la nostalgie poignante qui lui gonflait la poitrine quand il pensait à sa famille, à sa vie d’avant la guerre, il ne parvenait pas à regretter totalement ce qu’il avait fait.

Il interrompit la joute verbale entre Holmes et le prince de manière brutale :

— C’est vrai ce que ce rapport disait à propos de la potion ?

Un silence aussi abrupt qu’inattendu suivit cette question. Tous trois le regardaient. Même le chat avait relevé la tête, le dévisageant de ses prunelles couleur topaze.

— Oui, répondit enfin Watson.

— Watson ! intervint le prince.

— Il est déjà au courant, Sernine, répliqua le docteur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Firmin : oui, c’est vrai et c’est bien pour cela que vous avez été mis à l’isolement. Nous ne savions pas si vous aviez pu être contaminé, d’une manière ou d’une autre, quand Lucien vous a attaqué et dans le doute, nous avons préféré prendre des précautions.

Il haussa les épaules.

— J’ai le regret de vous dire que tout ce que le prince vous a dit jusqu’ici se révèle exact. Le choix le plus raisonnable était effectivement de vous réduire au silence d’une certaine manière, en vous éloignant du front. À présent…

Les doigts de Firmin se resserrèrent sur son verre.

— Vous allez me tuer, c’est ça ?

Il ne songeait même pas à douter du pouvoir des trois hommes qui lui faisaient face. Peu importe leur rôle ou même leur identité – il était évident qu’ils détenaient son sort entre leurs mains.

— Nous y avons pensé, intervint Holmes, observant d’un œil critique l’état de ses ongles. Mais _je_ suis d’avis que ce serait une perte et que définitivement, on peut vous employer à bien d’autres choses…

Il releva la tête vers Sernine en disant ces mots. 

— Comme quoi, par exemple ? pressa Firmin.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Firmin le supporta aussi longtemps qu’il le put.

— Je veux savoir ! insista-t-il après quelques instants. Si ça peut éviter que d’autres finissent comme Lucien…

— Ma parole, c’est un altruiste que ce petit ! s’écria le prince d’un ton ironique mais il fut interrompu par Holmes, qui demanda d’une voix devenue soudain aussi coupante qu’un rasoir :

— Jusqu’où seriez-vous prêt à aller, Monsieur Lanill ?

Il avança d’un pas vers Firmin, sa haute stature le dominant complètement.

— Quels compromis avec votre conscience seriez-vous prêt à faire avec votre conscience ? Accepteriez-vous de vous salir les mains ?

Firmin se releva d’un bond, affrontant le regard clair du Britannique.

— Parce que vous pensez que je ne me suis jamais sali les mains au front ? Que je n’ai jamais tué, appuyé sur la détente du fusil ou manié le couteau ? Que le sang n’a jamais coulé sur mes mains ? Que je ne me suis pas retrouvé en train de retenir les tripes d’un camarade qui hurlait tel un cochon qu’on égorge ?

Il s’arrêta, à bout de souffle. Des images dansaient devant ses yeux – cette guerre, cette putain de guerre et tous ses effets toxiques, dévastateurs, qui l’avaient sali à son tour. Elle lui avait pris son innocence, sa jeunesse, elle l’avait rendu amer, méfiant, toujours le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à se défendre, à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Elle lui avait pris sa famille, sa vie paisible de fermier.

Elle lui avait pris Lucien.

Watson s’éclaircit la gorge, mais ce fut Sernine qui parla, d’un ton visiblement radouci.

— Voilà qui est répondu.

Il le dévisageait avec un éclat calculateur dans l’œil.

— Sous tes joues roses de bébé, tu manques pas de tripes, petit.

— Vous devriez le prendre avec vous, Sernine, intervint Watson.

Le prince lui jeta un regard insondable, dévisageant tour à tour les deux Britanniques. Firmin se demanda ce que cet échange pour le moins sibyllin voulait dire. Il ne parvenait plus cependant à éprouver de l’inquiétude. Toutes ces émotions, tout ce qu’il avait vécu depuis son réveil l’avait lessivé. Il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

— Va falloir travailler ton endurance, remarqua le prince.

Un miaulement strident se fit entendre.

— Même Onyx est d’accord avec moi… une première !

Il poussa un profond soupir, ses traits reflétant un profond regret. Puis son visage reprit son impassibilité première.

Il fit un pas vers Firmin, lui tendit la main.

— Bienvenue dans l’équipe, gamin.

Surpris, Firmin bredouilla :

— Quelle équipe ?

— La mienne, pardi !

Il décocha un clin d’œil à l’ex-soldat.

— Celle d’Arsène Lupin !


	6. Chapter 6

Firmin demeura un instant abasourdi.

Puis la question lui monta naturellement aux lèvres :

— Qui ?

Le dénommé Arsène Lupin – était-il censé le connaître ? – leva les yeux au ciel avant d’agiter la main toujours tendue en direction de Firmin.

— Bon, tu la serres cette paluche ? Je sens que je vais regretter cette décision…

Firmin se dépêcha de la serrer, son malaise encore renforcé par l’hilarité à peine contenue du duo Holmes/Watson.

— Désolé mais… Je n’ai pas reconnu votre nom.

Holmes laissa échapper un éclat de rire, Lupin le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Firmin.

— Hum, c’est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. De plus, on ne reçoit peut-être pas _l’Écho de France_ ou _le Grand Journal_ dans ton bled… 

Avant que Firmin ne puisse défendre l’honneur des feuilles de chou dont sa mère se délectait autour des veillées, Lupin continua :

— Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, jeune homme, c’est que j’ai été chargé par les autorités alliées de certaines missions disons… sensibles.

— Dans mon jargon, intervint Holmes qui essuyait une larme de rire au coin de sa paupière, on appelle ça un espion.

Firmin demeura bouche bée alors que Lupin contrait, avec son mordant habituel :

— C’est exactement ce que vous êtes devenu, Holmes, pas la peine de faire le dégoûté !

— À votre différence, Lupin, je le dis tout de go, sans tourner autour du pot pendant vingt ans !

Watson soupira, marmonna un « Et c’est reparti » dans sa moustache. Onyx regardait la scène d’une expression dédaigneuse qui semblait peinte sur ses traits.

Et Firmin, de son côté, était en train de paniquer.

Il était soldat, pas espion ! Il n’avait reçu aucune formation et de plus, ne possédait aucun talent en ce sens. Autant l’envoyer au casse-pipe direct !

— Je… je ne suis pas un espion, bredouilla-t-il.

Lupin lui jeta un regard sans équivoque.

— Sans blague que tu l’es pas, bébé. T’inquiète donc, papa Lupin va rapidement te former…

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne… veux pas le devenir !

Un instant de profond silence plana sur la petite assemblée. Même Onyx sembla sortir de sa réserve habituelle, braquant son regard sur Firmin.

— C’est un peu trop tard pour les regrets, Monsieur Lanill, intervint Holmes d’un ton étrangement radouci.

Il haussa les épaules, tourna ses larges paumes vers le ciel, comme s’il déplorait un état des faits déjà acquis.

— C’est ça ou…

— Le peloton d’exécution, compléta Lupin sans aucun état d’âme apparent.

— Mais…

— Vous en savez trop, Monsieur Lanill, déclara Watson, un regret évident dans sa voix. Je déteste devoir donner raison à Lupin…

— Je n’ai pas droit à « Monsieur », moi ? interrompit l’intéressé.

— Pas depuis que vous m’avez laissé à moitié agonisant sur le sol, un trou dans le bide, rétorqua Watson.

Firmin écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce donc là ce que les espions se faisaient entre eux ? Ou avait-il affaire à des affabulateurs ?

— Ça date d’une éternité, protesta Lupin, ce que vous pouvez être rancunier !

— … mais hélas, il a un point, Monsieur Lanill, continua Watson, ignorant l’interruption. Vous en savez trop et par conséquent, vous n’êtes plus libre de vos mouvements. Soit vous faites équipe avec Lupin, soit… nous devrons nous débarrasser de vous.

Firmin regarda tour à tour les mines des trois hommes réunis autour de lui. Des visages dominés par l’exaspération (Lupin), la détermination (Holmes) ou encore la compassion mâtinée de résignation (Watson).

Il était fait comme un rat.

Il lui restait cependant un espoir.

— J’ai une question…

— Ça commence bien, grommela Lupin.

— Ce dont vous vous… occupez en ce moment… cela a-t-il trait à la potion Chapellier ?

Il attendit, le cœur battant. Le mot « espion » lui inspirait une défiance instinctive, mêlée de répugnance. Holmes lui avait demandé s’il désirait se salir les mains, mais il y avait une grande différence entre le faire au grand jour, entouré de camarades sur lesquels il savait pouvoir s’appuyer en cas de pépin, et le faire en coulisses, dans les ombres, sans aucune autre aide que lui-même.

— Entre autres, oui, finit par répondre Lupin d’un ton sec qui n’invitait pas à la discussion.

Holmes et Watson demeurèrent silencieux.

Firmin comprit qu’il devait se résigner à cette réponse évasive.

Tant pis pour l’aversion que suscitait déjà en lui son nouveau statut.

Il espérait juste ne pas regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir choisi une mort certaine.

— Très bien, articula-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Pour Lucien, se dit-il. Pour Lucien, il pouvait le faire.

* * *

Il fut convenu que Firmin passerait une dernière nuit dans son quartier d’isolement à l’hôpital.

— Tiens-toi prêt de bonne heure, on décolle dès l’aube ! lui jeta Lupin avant de s’en aller, Onyx sur ses talons. 

Watson eut au moins la courtoisie de le raccompagner jusqu’à sa chambre.

— Vous partez aussi demain ? lui demanda Firmin, qui trouva des vêtements de civil parfaitement neufs sur son lit.

— Nous restons encore quelques jours, nous attendons des… précisions sur notre prochaine mission.

Il était évident que le docteur ne dirait rien de plus. Firmin éprouva la tentation, l’espace d’un instant, de le supplier de le prendre avec eux plutôt que de le laisser en tête-à-tête avec Lupin et son compagnon félin. Mais un reste de fierté l’en empêcha.

Watson dut néanmoins lire son trouble sur son visage, car il s’approcha, posa la main sur l’épaule du jeune ex-soldat en un geste de soutien.

— Lupin peut se montrer… abrasif, mais au fond, ce n’est pas un mauvais bougre. Laissez-lui une chance, Monsieur Lanill.

— Pour me retrouver comme vous, sur le carreau avec un trou dans le bide ?

La moustache de Watson tressaillit, cachant un sourire.

— C’était une autre époque.

Il sembla hésiter avant de sortir son portefeuille de la poche intérieure de son veston.

— Si vraiment vous n’en pouvez plus au point de vouloir l’étrangler… Me regardez pas ainsi, l’envie m’est déjà venue quand il s’agit de Lupin…

Il tendit une carte de visite d’un blanc nacré à Firmin, qui la prit du bout des doigts, la crainte de la salir l’emportant sur toute autre considération pratique.

Il dévisagea le nom qui y était inscrit :

_Irène Adler,_

_47, Boulevard du Magenta_

_Paris_

Suivi d’un numéro de téléphone.

— Cette… dame, murmura Watson avec une touche d’ironie que Firmin ne comprit pas, pourra nous retrouver et nous faire suivre votre message. Ne la contactez cependant qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité.

Il planta son regard bleu dans celui de Firmin.

— Vous vous aventurez dans le territoire des ombres, jeune homme. Dès ce moment, faites attention à tout – à qui vous parlez, de quoi vous parlez. Méfiez-vous de tout et de tout le monde. C’est comme cela qu’on reste en vie.

Il lui tapota gentiment l’épaule avant de partir.

Firmin demeura un instant immobile, considérant la carte avant de la poser avec soin sur sa table de chevet.

Il se demanda soudain si Arsène Lupin était compris dans ce « tout le monde » mentionné par Watson.

* * *

Il passa une nuit affreuse, peuplée de cauchemars sans queue ni tête. Il lui semblait être poursuivi par un danger qu’il ne pouvait apercevoir, mais dont il sentait la présence, toujours plus proche, dans son dos. Quand il se réveilla, le souffle haletant, le front mouillé de sueur, il ne se souvenait plus de rien de précis. Néanmoins, le goût amer dans sa bouche mit longtemps avant de disparaître. Il fit une toilette de chat à la lumière de sa veilleuse, et enfila avec un brin d’admiration anxieuse les tout nouveaux vêtements qu’il avait trouvés sur son lit la veille. Il se sentait… chic. Aussi chic que le jour où il avait fait sa communion. Sa mère avait pleuré ce jour-là ; Même son père, qui ne l’avait pourtant pas habitué aux gestes démonstratifs, l’avait serré contre lui plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée.

Il se souvint brusquement des mots de son paternel, le jour où il avait été enrôlé.

— Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Serait-il toujours aussi fier s’il le voyait à présent, déguisé en monsieur et prêt à partir pour il ne savait où en compagnie d’un espion ? Il soupira.

* * *

— C’est qu’on pourrait presque te confondre avec un gentleman, dis donc !

La voix railleuse de Lupin lui fit l’effet d’un papier de verre à même la peau. Firmin dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répliquer. En lieu et place, il avança vers son nouveau « collègue ». Lupin lui avait donné rendez-vous en bas des escaliers. À cette heure, le personnel infirmier se relayait – les mines grises de fatigue de ceux et celles qui avaient assumé le service de nuit face aux joues un peu plus roses de ceux et celles prenant leur tour de garde. Les médecins échangeaient à voix basse, les infirmiers et infirmières discutaient à voix plus haute. Du coin de l’œil, Firmin vit un petit groupe d’infirmières deviser entre elles tout en jetant des coups d’œil sans équivoque à Lupin. Il faut dire que l’espion était particulièrement bien mis en ce jour.

Firmin s’attendait à ce qu’il se change en paon faisant la roue devant ces dames, mais il n’en fit rien. Il semblait ignorer l’attention dont il était l’objet, toute son attention focalisée sur le jeune homme.

— Allez, en route ! le pressa-t-il d’une bourrade dans le dos.

L’air piquant du petit matin étourdit un peu le jeune homme, qui le respira cependant avec bonheur après tant de temps passé entre quatre murs. La nostalgie du réveil dans les baraquements, avec son concert de ronfleurs, de râleurs, de bruits tonitruants le saisit soudain.

Non pas que la guerre lui manquait. Cependant, tout ce qui l’entourait, tout ce qui constituait son univers depuis déjà trois ans, tout cela s’était effondré avant même qu’il n’en prenne conscience.

— En voiture ! lança Lupin qui se dirigeait vers un bolide rutilant.

Firmin le contempla, bouche bée, depuis les lignes épurées de la carrosserie qui lui évoquait un fauve prêt à bondir jusqu’aux sièges confortables, tendus de cuir, à l’intérieur.

— Je… On… On va vraiment… ?

Lupin le considéra, un sourcil relevé, avant d’éclater de rire. Pour une fois, ce rire sonnait vrai – un rire de gamin qui veut en épater un autre et qui a réussi.

Un rire qui rajeunit aussi l’homme en face de Firmin.

— J’avais oublié d’où tu viens, tiens. C’est rafraîchissant en un sens ! Ouais, gamin, on va vraiment rouler là-dedans. Allez, monte, Susie va pas te manger !

— Susie ? répéta machinalement Firmin, ne sachant où poser ses yeux tant le luxe du véhicule était évident.

— Comme ça que je l’ai baptisé. Une Hispano-Suiza, ça ne m’a pas demandé une grande imagination. Fais gaffe si tu déposes quelque chose derrière, c’est l’heure où sa Majesté pique un somme !

Sa majesté ?

Firmin tourna la tête et comprit en voyant Onyx endormi dans un panier douillet.

— On y va !

Un instant plus tard, le bolide démarrait en trombe et s’éloignait rapidement sur la route, laissant derrière lui tout ce que Firmin avait toujours connu. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Firmin dut d’abord s’habituer à la vitesse extraordinaire à laquelle le véhicule filait sur la route. Lui qui n’avait jamais voyagé dans une voiture à moteur et encore moins de la classe de « Susie », comme l’appelait Lupin, se faisait l’effet d’un gosse qui vient de se retrouver aux commandes d’un de ces aéroplanes qu’il avait distingué dans les airs, yeux plissés et bouche ouverte, main en visière, au début de la guerre. Ils semblaient tellement élégants, à voltiger de nuage en nuage, sans autre maître que leur pilote ! Hélas, ils s’étaient vite aussi retrouvés terriblement fragiles, surtout confrontés aux armes dont disposaient les armées du Miroir.

Firmin avait entendu parler de la disparition de tout un escadron, mené par un certain Guynemer, un gamin d’à peine 20 ans mais déjà un as dans sa partie. Néanmoins, toute son expertise, toute son audace aussi n’avaient servi à rien face aux oiseaux JubJub. Depuis, les Alliés avaient cessé la production d’aéroplanes.

Toutes ces considérations le ramenèrent au conflit qui se jouait en ce moment dans son dos et dont lui, Firmin, ne cessait de s’éloigner. Une pensée lui vint soudain.

— Mes parents ! s’écria-t-il soudain. Ils vont s’inquiéter s’ils n’ont plus de mes nouvelles…

Un pli amer se dessina au coin de la bouche de Lupin, dont toute l’attention demeura cependant focalisée sur la route. Firmin crut voir un panneau indiquant « Paris », mais Susie filait à une telle vitesse qu’il ne put voir le nombre de kilomètres restants.

— Te bile pas pour ça, petit. Ton courrier sera tout simplement dévié vers mon adresse à Paris. Tes anciens n’en sauront rien.

— Oh.

Il se rendit très vite compte que cela ne résolvait qu’à moitié son dilemme. Et Lupin dut suivre le même cheminement de pensées, car il poursuivit :

— Le souci, c’est pas de recevoir des nouvelles… C’est d’en donner.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers son passager, une lueur ironique dans l’œil.

— Et que vas-tu bien pouvoir leur raconter, hein ?

Firmin laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il n’entendait pas mentir à sa famille, c’était tout bonnement impensable ! Quant à dire la vérité… Il coula un regard vers son compagnon.

— Et vous, vous écrivez ?

Lupin eut un rire sans joie.

— Si tu parles d’écrire du courrier, non. Ou du moins pas sous l’identité que je t’ai donnée.

Il marqua une pause avant d’ajouter :

— Je n’ai plus personne à qui écrire.

Firmin se sentit rougir d’embarras. 

— Désolé… Attendez, comment ça, l’identité que vous m’avez donnée ? Vous voulez dire qu’Arsène Lupin n’est pas votre vrai nom ?

Cette fois-ci, le rire qui éclata dans l’habitacle était joyeux. Communicatif, même si Firmin ne comprenait pas la source de cet amusement. C’est fou, nota-t-il, comme le visage de son compagnon changeait sous l’effet de l’hilarité. Il semblait plus… jeune. Plus humain, aussi.

— Ah, gamin…

— C’est Firmin si vous l’avez oublié.

Lupin balaya la protestation d’un geste de la main.

— Oui, oui, j’ai pas oublié. Pas comme si t’allais encore l’utiliser longtemps de toute manière…

Avant que Firmin ne puisse lui demander ce qu’il entendait par là, Lupin reprit :

— Tu me mets en joie, petit. J’avais presque oublié ce que d’avoir un compagnon tel que toi pouvait m’apporter…

Toute trace de joie disparut de ses traits, remplacés par une tristesse aussi profonde que fugace.

* * *

Lupin se ressaisit vite.

— Comment t’as pu croire que Lupin était mon vrai nom ? Et avec Arsène en plus… ah non, c’est trop fort ! dit-il, se tapant sur le genou.

— Vous n’allez pas me dire votre vrai nom, n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est bien, tu commences à apprendre. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te la dire, d’abord et surtout parce que ça ne t’apporterait rien et que si jamais tu passes à la question…

— La question ?

— La torture, gamin., enchaîna Lupin, ignorant le hoquet stupéfait de Firmin. Et puis, pour tout te dire, à force d’endosser des identités différentes, j’ai fini par oublier quel nom ma mère m’avait donné. Alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

— Autant choisir Arsène plutôt qu’un autre.

Firmin, que la mention de la torture évoquée de manière si nonchalante, comme s’ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps, avait cloué sur place, demeura silencieux. Il déglutit avec peine, conscient que s’il avait eu le choix, il se serait rué de cette voiture et aurait filé jusqu’au front.

Impossible, à présent.

— Et moi, alors ? Je vais m’appeler comment ?

— Pour le moment, tu vas rester Firmin. Après, quand tu seras dans le jus… On verra, d’accord ? Promis, on te choisira pas une identité trop horrible…

Lupin avait déclara ça avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bizarrement, Firmin se sentit plutôt à l’aise. Une impression qui ne dura guère, cependant. Susie longeait à présent des champs et des forêts, tout un paysage rural qui rappela au jeune homme avec une bouffée de nostalgie si forte qu’elle lui amena les larmes aux yeux sa patrie du Berry.

Pour se distraire, il demanda :

— Et si vous me parliez de ce que je vais être amené à faire ?

Lupin ne répondit pas tout de suite, à sa grande surprise. Il prit le temps de regarder soigneusement ce qui se passait derrière Susie à l’aide des rétroviseurs.

— Hum, curieux, Firmin l’entendit-il marmonner.

— Quoi ? réagit aussitôt l’ex-poilu, tous ses sens en alerte.

— Rien, rien, t’inquiète donc pas gamin, et détends-toi un peu, t’es plus tendu qu’une arbalète ! On pourrait croire que t’apprécies pas le confort de Susie !

Firmin fit mine de jouer le jeu, inquiet au fond de lui-même. Que lui dissimulait donc Lupin ? Avait-il repéré quelque chose ou quelqu’un sur la route ?

Firmin inspecta à son tour dans le rétro d’un coup d’œil discret, mais ne vit rien d’autre que les arbres s’enfuyant à toute allure.

— Bon, il est temps pour ta première leçon d’espion, l’artiste ! déclara Lupin, ponctuant ses mots d’un tapotement sur le volant de Susie. D’abord, réflexe de survie – dans quoi viens-tu de mettre les pieds, dis-moi ?

Dans un sacré merdier, songea Firmin avant de se racler la gorge.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Ben, vas-y, dis-moi ce que t’as compris de la situation ! Viens pas me dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ou pour qui tu te bats ?

— Vous me prenez pour un idiot, se rembrunit Firmin. Je suis un soldat allié et…

— D’accord, d’accord, l’interrompit Lupin. Et qui sont ces Alliés, dis-moi ?

— La… confédération des nations libres face aux armées du Miroir, répondit Firmin d’un ton hésitant.

Il se faisait l’effet d’un gosse appelé au tableau devant toute la classe par le maître d’école. Il en avait eu un jusqu’à ses dix ans, quand il avait commencé à travailler aux champs et à aider à la ferme. Monsieur Lenormand, qui le terrorisait avec sa moustache relevée à la gauloise et sa grosse voix.

* * *

— Et qui sont ces armées du Miroir ? releva Lupin.

Firmin se sentit un peu plus à l’aise sur ce terrain, sa mère lui en avait assez parlé quand il était tout môme.

— Leur commandant – enfin, leur reine – s’appelle Rouge, elle a traversé le Miroir grâce auquel Alice Liddell s’est échappée et elle a tué la reine Victoria. Depuis, elle siège à Londres et dirige ce qui reste de l’empire britannique.

Firmin se rengorgea quand il surprit le coup d’œil surpris et un brin admiratif de Lupin dans sa direction.

— Pas mal, petit. Je vois que quelqu’un a veillé à ton éducation…

— Ma mère, chuchota Firmin. Elle pouvait lire et écrire, elle tenait à m’enseigner tout ça.

Un sourire d’une indéniable tristesse flotta sur les lèvres minces de Lupin.

— Les mamans, murmura-t-il. Toujours à veiller sur nous…

Il y eut un silence empli de nostalgie dans la voiture. Pour la énième fois depuis que leurs chemins s’étaient croisés, Firmin se demanda qui était l’étrange personnage qui tenait dans ses mains gantées de cuir sa destinée.

— Ce qui reste de l’empire est très bien choisi, en tout cas, reprit Lupin d’un ton léger. J’étais au Maroc avant la guerre, je peux te dire que ça cogitait sec à ce niveau-là ! Et comment les en blâmer ? Quand tu vois comment leurs voisins ont brisé leurs chaînes et ont proclamé leur indépendance…

Il n’acheva pas. Firmin se demanda soudain avec une horreur grandissante si, en fait d’éducation, il n’allait pas se retrouver avec des tonnes de manuels à apprendre par cœur. Une crainte qu’il ne tarda pas à confier à son compagnon de route, qui secoua la tête, d’un air amusé.

— Pas pour le moment, t’inquiète ! Néanmoins, je ne te cache pas que tu ferais mieux de te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde en règle générale. Histoire que tu apprennes à appréhender les prochains mouvements de l’ennemi…

Firmin se trémoussa dans son siège, mal à l’aise.

Dans sa caboche, l’ennemi prenait des dimensions aussi formidables qu’insaisissables.

— L’ennemi ? Vous voulez dire… Rouge ?

— Rouge n’est que la tête pensante de la pieuvre. Avant d’arriver à elle, tu rencontreras bien d’autres obstacles sur ton chemin.

— Comme qui, par exemple ?

Rêvait-il ou les mains de Lupin venaient-elles de se resserrer sur le volant ?

— Comme par exemple le général As de Pique. Ou encore le Marquis de Cœur et ses sbires, le Lièvre et le Dodo…

Des noms qui auraient pu être amusants dans d’autres circonstances. Pour le moment, néanmoins, Firmin ne se sentait pas d’humeur joyeuse.

Il reporta son attention sur la route sans la voir, cogitant ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.

Tout alla très vite – un objet traversa soudain son champ de vision, à quelques mètres devant l’Hispano Suiza.

Firmin se détendit de manière instinctive. Il se jeta sur le volant de Susie.

Il entendit à peine le cri étranglé de Lupin.

La voiture fit une folle embardée vers la forêt toute proche. Firmin vit le sous-bois arriver sur lui à toute allure. Au même moment, il se sentit arraché de terre.

Il y eut un immense choc, un bruit de tonnerre, de terre ouvrant sa gueule pour mieux l’avaler.

La douleur le foudroya.

Puis, plus rien. 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du second opus des Lupinades ! Les aventures de Firmin continuent dans "le territoire des ombres", à paraître tout bientôt !


End file.
